Kill Mei
by Cuiasodo
Summary: Someone is not happy with Pei Mai's decision about the shaoulin monks. And this time, he's gonna kill...ok to much or a ripoff to finish typing. Entry is currently G but it will soon be an R due to profanity gore and the usual Kill Bill stuff
1. Default Chapter

Kill Mei

Volume 1

Author's note: This is an idea that I got after watching Kill Bill vol.2. As you may have guessed, this story has to do with the legendary martial arts master, Pei Mai. After witnessing how he behaved, I realized something. One of the main rules of martial arts is to be humble. In other words, you do not go around bragging about how good you are at your fighting skills. Pei Mai is the exact opposite of this rule. He is arrogant and so much so that he massacred all the members of a Shaolin (I think I spelled it wrong) monastery when a monk from the mentioned monastery did not return his nod. So this got me to think, what if there was a single survivor from the incident, much like the massacre of the three pines? If there was, he would be really pissed at Pei Mai, much like the bride was pissed off at Bill. Thus leads a revenge story much like Kill Bill. Don't worry; this is not going to be a rip off of the Kill Bill script. And yes, there will be a volume 2 if this one goes well. However, I was not sure what time period this massacre occurred, so I assumed that it was not long ago, because it took place after Mai had mastered his combat, and he obviously is 100 years old (if he is, pleas correct me so I can redo this story). Now, time to start...

The man looked about the empty monastery room. The room was now vacant, devoid of the dead bodies it once held, but the image of the disaster was fresh in his mind.

The master had burst in, his long white beard flowing in the breeze he created as he walked. He asked to see the Abbot, for he wanted his head for payment for the disrespect for one of the monks.

The man was just traveling through and did not take notice of their short conversation. His job was just to walk in, take pictured, and walk out. Sure it was duller than his old job, but the pay was good and the job was far less risky.

The man turned and began to notice something amiss. The martial arts master was now yelling loudly at the Abbot. The head Abbot was trying to console him. It was then that he saw all hell break lose. The worst part was, he was not left out of the attack. The worst part, that is, for the lone fighter.

The man continues to look about the room. He approached one of the stone pillars, the memory of the fight still fresh in his mind. He swung his fist, creating a basketball sized crater in the pillar. He was ready to take his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Kill Mei

Author's note: I really don't know where I'm going with this fic and I have thought about deleting it altogether. But I thought that I would at least try again and write this next chapter for those of you who read and reviewed the first one. So, here goes…

"Geeze…" That was all that Dr. Travis Philemon could manage to say. "Geeze…" he repeated again, this time sounding quieter. The man on the stretcher was in bad shape. His vittles were dangerously weak and his heart rate was slow. The man seemed as if he would pass on any minute now. Regardless, a group of nurses and doctors rushed the patient to the ER. Perhaps the man would die but they had to do all they could, if not to at least try to save a man's life then to keep their job. But, honestly, he looked like he was on his way out.

Bursting into a vacant room, the medical staff went to work. Travis looked him over. The man had four deep indents right around the area where his heart was. There was a fifth indent, but it did not look as deep as the others, as if whoever or whatever had made the impressions could not pull off making the same dent five times.

Travis could not think of anything to do, so he made sure that the man was given the usual IV and made as comfortable as he could for his death. Suprisingly, after five minutes of no changes in his condition, his heart rate steadied. Soon after his vital signs came back to a safe level. This guy must have been strong or at least had a strong will to live. Travis had seen guys in better conditions than this one just fade away after a few minutes. Anyone else who was in a similar condition almost died instantly.

"What's his name?" Travis could not resist asking one of his co-workers soon after he had witnessed the spectacle.

One of the new assistants answered his question. It was a twenty year old African American by the name of Brice somethingorother. Travis had easily forgotten his last name."Not sure. He's a bit of a John Doe. The people that brought him in were shady lookin'. All dressed in black suits and stuff. Anyway, at least they paid us."

Travis knew he shouldn't ask, for fear of seeming selfish, but he figured that he might as well inquire seeing as how he had already opened the topic for discussion. "How much did they pay us?"

Brice let out a tiny, amazed souding laugh. "Let's just say it was a number with six zeroes. Way more than enough to cover his bills, rehab costs and anything else that could crop up. The guys that dropped him off must have really wanted to make sure that he was taken care of."

Later that day, Travis stopped by the man's room on his rounds. His eyes first shot to the chart at the foot of the bed. Travis picked up the with reserved eagerness and read the name, desperately wanting to know the identity of the mystery patient. The first name seemed unrecognizable since the entire thing was written in a messy scrawl, but the last name "Lee" was at least recognizable.

"Lee" let out a low, chilling groan that caused Travis to spin about and hide the chart behind his back as if he was doing something with it that he should not have been doing. Lee seemed to sit up in his bed. Travis wanted to tell him that it was a bad idea to do so, but Lee seemed to pick up on that fairly fast. Within five seconds of the movement, Lee gave a distressed yelp and fell back on his back.

Lee's lips began to move without making a noise, causing Travis to lean closer out of curiosity. With what seemed like enormous effort, Lee rasped out a few nearly unintellageable words. Travis got closer to the bed and listened once more. He was glad when Lee decided to repeat himself.

"Mei…" Lee rasped, a twinge of anger barely detectable in his voice. "Kill…Mei…"

Lee then went limp once more, his body sucombing to the imence pain that he seemed to be in. The two words that Lee had struggled to say seemed to take whatever strength he had left out of him. He now lie in a comitose state once more, his chest slowly rising and droping as he inhaled and exhaled.

Travis stroked his chin, something he did not normally do, but since he was trying to find the answer to a particularly difficult question, he took decided to take on the habit. Kill Mei…what did that mean?

Travis did not have long to ponder this, however, as the sharp and slightly irritating noise of the heart monitor told him that Lee's heart had stopped…


End file.
